


Soaked

by TwinVax



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drabble, Gen, Sharing a Bed, Tumblr Prompt, probably doesnt make a lot of sense, stream of consciousness writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 09:04:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18635050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinVax/pseuds/TwinVax
Summary: Jester side of the room gets destroyed, and the college will fix it later.





	Soaked

College is fun, as far as Jester cares. She gets to live on campus in a cool dorm room, meet new people all the time, and learn whatever fun stuff she wants to for classes. It’s the best! 

She’s got a roommate too, who she doesn’t see a lot, but she thinks the woman is super cool as well! There’s a lot of fun looking stuff on her side of the room, in piles and thrown around the room, and it makes Jester feel way more at home then if she had a boring old roommate who was clean about where everything went. 

It’s really sad though that, after a weird and strong thunder storm, the ceiling over Jesters bed leaked a fuck ton and basically destroyed her bed and anything paper related on her side completely. 

It’s alright though. Her half of the room will be mended in about a week, the school promised, so it’s fine. She can just share with Nott!

Nott looks uncomfortable with that, when first mentioned, but she does agree to it, so Jester considers it a win. 

Jester snuggled into Nott when they sleep on the bed, holding the shorter woman close, as they fall asleep in the one bed. 

They spend more time together, after a week of sleeping in the same bed, and Jester couldn’t be happier to have another friend. 

 

 


End file.
